Mobile devices have multiple input/output (I/O) resources that provide a wide variety of functionality such as, for example, microphones, speakers, display, radio transceivers, cameras, etc. These I/O resources may be directly accessible to a host processor of a mobile device to employ a corresponding function. Thus, applications executed by the host processor have unrestricted access to these I/Os.